THE HEART
by Air Pyori
Summary: Jika dengan bercerai dariku kau lebih bisa mencintaiku maka aku tak menyesal melakukannya... Fic request for Searaki Icchy. RnR pliss minna. . .


**Hola Minna. Ada yang bosen ketemu fic baru (lagi-lagi) saya? Semoga nggak ya.**

**.**

**Fic Request ****For****Searaki Icchy****.**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER : TITE KUBO**

**.**

**RATE : M For Safe**

**.**

**Warning : OOC (banget), AU, Gaje, Misstypo (Nongol mulu), Gak karuan, Just One Shoot.**

**.**

**Attention : Fic ini hanyalah fiksi belaka. Apalagi terdapat kesamaan atau kemiripan situasi atau tokoh atau apapun itu dengan cerita lain dalam bentuk apapun itu, adalah tidak disengaja. hehehe**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Rukia, kita perlu bicara."

"Nanti saja, aku harus kembali ke kantor."

"Rukia, kita harus―"

"Nanti Ichigo. Nanti, aku janji nanti kita akan bicara. Aku pergi dulu."

Selalu begitu, setiap kali Ichigo mendesak Rukia untuk bicara dengannya, pasti wanita itu ada saja alasannya. Tadi pagi dia bilang akan ada rapat sampai sore. Begitu pulang ke rumah, dia malah harus makan malam bersama kliennya. Setelah selesai makan malam, kembali lagi dia harus berkutat dengan layar tipis itu sampai dini hari. Kemudian saat menjelang pagi, dia sudah bersiap-siap seorang diri untuk kembali ke kantor. Begitulah setiap saat rutinitasnya tanpa jeda sedikit pun. Bahkan meski pun hari libur, ada-ada saja yang membuatnya tidak bisa istirahat meski hanya satu jam saja.

Tidak ada jam yang benar-benar sehat untuknya. Dia selalu disibukkan dengan pekerjaan yang selalu datang setiap saat tanpa memikirkan keadaannya lagi. Seolah-olah tak ada hari esok untuk menuntaskannya segera.

Ichigo sudah lelah memperingatkan Rukia mengenai hal ini.

Memiliki wanita yang gila bekerja memang ada segi positif-nya. Paling tidak dia tidak akan menjadi wanita manja yang hanya mengandalkan orang lain.

Namun, jika kasusnya seperti Rukia ini, mungkin saja dia malah tidak perlu siapapun untuk membantunya.

Bahkan bisa saja Rukia hidup seorang diri tanpa kesulitan.

Apalagi yang dia inginkan? Uang, tentu dari segi materi mereka bukanlah orang yang kesulitan mendapatkan uang. Uang mudah dicari dengan bakat mereka masing-masing. Tidak perlu membanting tulang untuk mendatangkan uang.

Materi, apalagi materi yang dibutuhkan. Segala sesuatu yang mereka inginkan, tinggal tunjuk dan seperti sim salabim, semua itu sudah berada di tangan mereka. Tidak ada materi apapun yang tidak mereka miliki.

Status. Dengan hubungan suami isteri, status yang mereka rekatkan sejak enam tahun yang lalu, apalagi yang mereka inginkan?

Kurosaki Ichigo menikahi Kuchiki Rukia, yang sekarang menyandang nama Kurosaki Rukia, sejak enam tahun yang lalu. Mereka saling mencintai dan berpacaran kurang lebih delapan tahun sejak mereka masih di bangku SMA. Mereka adalah cinta pertama satu sama lain. Masa-masa berharga ketika mereka mulai menjalin asmara benar-benar menggugah hati siapa saja. Bahkan yang menatap mereka hanya dari jauh saja sudah begitu iri. Langit pun begitu bersuka cita ketika dua pasang insan ini berjalan di bawahnya. Tidak ada satu hari pun dimana mereka terlibat pertengkaran. Salah satu dari mereka pasti ada yang mengalah. Siapa pun yang mendengar kisah cinta mereka pasti akan terkagum-kagum. Bahkan iri setengah mati.

Kini, setelah enam tahun membina kehidupan bersama, apa yang Ichigo dapatkan?

Sejak tiga tahun yang lalu Rukia mulai mendapatkan pekerjaan, karena sejak awal menikah, dia hanya ingin meminta ijin Ichigo kalau dia ingin bekerja. Rukia memang bukan tipe wanita yang hanya menerima saja. Rukia ingin melakukan sesuatu untuk dirinya sendiri tanpa mengandalkan orang lain. Salah satu sifat Rukia yang Ichigo sukai. Sejak kecil Rukia memang wanita yang mandiri.

Tapi karena itulah kebahagiaan rumah tangga mereka tidak seperti semasa mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih.

Rukia lebih sibuk pada pekerjaannya dan hampir menelantarkan rumah tangganya kalau dia benar-benar sibuk dan tidak mau diganggu. Dia selalu fokus pada pekerjaannya sejak karir-nya menanjak. Semua bos dan rekan kerjanya sangat puas dengan kerja keras Rukia.

Bukannya Ichigo tidak pernah memenuhi kebutuhan Rukia. Apa yang diinginkan Rukia jelas adalah kewajiban untuk Ichigo sebagai suaminya. Semuanya Ichigo usahakan untuk menyenangi isterinya itu. Jabatan Ichigo di tempatnya bekerja juga bukan sembarangan. Apalagi soal pendapatannya. Jauh lebih banyak dari yang dibutuhkan keluarga kecil ini.

Apalagi yang tidak bisa didapatkan Rukia dari suaminya?

Terkadang saat Rukia dalam keadaan super sibuknya itu, Ichigo tidak bisa mengenali lagi dimana Rukia yang perhatian, penuh kasih, selalu mengutamakan Ichigo, menyayangi keluarganya dan selalu ada kapan pun Ichigo butuhkan.

Bahkan, saat Ichigo yang menginginkan waktu berdua walau hanya semalam dengan isterinya pun, tidak bisa dipenuhi oleh Rukia sekarang.

Semuanya berlalu begitu saja. Mereka seperti orang asing di rumah mereka sendiri.

Kapan Ichigo tidur, Rukia tak pernah ada di sampingnya. Demikian juga ketika Ichigo bangun.

Tidak ada sosok isterinya yang akan membangunkannya dengan mesra dan penuh kehangatan.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Aku mengerti, mengenai proyek bulan depan sudah kukerjakan sekarang. Ya, nanti aku akan segera ke kepala bagian untuk mendiskusikan masalah kemarin. Tapi aku belum tahu mengenai masalah di distrik―"

Ichigo terbangun mendengar suara sibuk dari isterinya itu.

Begitu membuka matanya, Rukia masih mengenakan kimono handuknya dan berputar-putar di depan kloset pakaian mereka sembari memilih-milih baju yang akan dia kenakan hari ini. Sesekali saat teleponnya berdering, kadang Rukia harus berlari buru-buru membuka laptop yang berada di meja kerja di sudut kamar mereka. Kadang juga Rukia sampai harus membongkar file-file-nya dengan cepat sampai membuat kamar mereka berantakan karena kertas-kertas itu.

Ichigo sekarang tak mengerti lagi.

Sesibuk apapun Ichigo, dia tak pernah sampai segila Rukia seperti ini.

"Rukia," akhirnya Ichigo tak tahan juga dan segera menghampiri isterinya yang tengah mengutak atik ponsel-nya di depan cermin riasnya.

"Nanti saja ya, aku sibuk," jawab Rukia. Jawaban yang selalu sama saat Ichigo berusaha untuk mendekatinya.

"Dengarkan aku dulu," pinta Ichigo. Masih bersabar dengan suaranya sepelan mungkin.

"Aku dikejar waktu Ichigo, kumohon ya…" ujar Rukia dengan nada memelas.

Baru saja Ichigo ingin melontarkan kata-kata, ternyata Rukia sudah melesat ke bilik pakaian da menerima telepon lagi.

Sudah cukup.

"Ya Direktur, aku sudah mengkonfirmasinya. Ternyata lokasi yang sudah disepakati itu―kyaa!"

Rukia terkejut bukan main saat Ichigo menyambar tangannya dengan kasar. Mengambil ponselnya dan mematikannya dengan kesal.

"Apa yang yang kau lakukan?! Itu telepon penting!" pekik Rukia jengkel. Rukia sungguh benci ini. Rukia tidak pernah suka sikap kekanakan Ichigo muncul di saat genting seperti ini.

"Kalau aku bicara, aku ingin isteriku mendengarkanku! Bukan ponselnya!" geram Ichigo.

"Aku tahu, tapi sekarang aku benar-benar―"

"Sampai kapan kau mau begini terus Rukia?! Sampai kapan?! Sedetik pun kau tidak punya waktu walau hanya menciumku saja! Dulu kau tidak pernah seperti ini. Kau sudah tidak waras Rukia!"

"Tolong jangan kekanakan Ichigo. Bersikaplah sedikit dewasa. Dulu saat kau selalu sibuk dengan pekerjaanmu, aku tidak pernah protes sedikit pun, tapi sekarang kenapa kau bersikap begini menyebalkan?" Rukia mencoba menjelaskan dengan nada tenang. Dia tidak mau memulai semua ini ketika dirinya sedang dikejar waktu seperti ini.

"Kekanakan? Aku kekanakan? Aku hanya ingin memintamu lebih perhatian dengan keluarga kita! Kalau aku yang sibuk itu sudah wajar Rukia, karena aku kepala rumah tangga di sini! Bukannya kau! Kalau kita berdua sibuk, apa yang terjadi dengan rumah tangga kita?!"

Rukia membuang wajahnya, tidak ingin memandang Ichigo yang seperti ini. Dia berusaha menarik napas dalam-dalam dan mencoba mendinginkan kepalanya.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja kalau kita saling percaya. Karena itu tolong berhentilah bersikap seperti ini. Orang lain bisa hidup seperti ini meski mereka saling sibuk satu sama lain, kenapa kita tidak bisa?"

"Karena aku tidak mau seperti orang lain! Aku hanya memintamu untuk berhenti bekerja gila-gilaan seperti itu. Aku mau kau yang dulu kembali Rukia."

Rukia kembali diam, bersedekap dada. Berpikir sejenak.

Memang akhir-akhir ini dia sudah sangat sibuk. Wajar kalau Ichigo ingin meminta perhatiannya sedikit. Apalagi Ichigo sejak kecil sudah ditinggal oleh ibunya yang meninggal karena kecelakaan. Jelas saja Ichigo ingin diperhatikan seorang ibu. Dan sejak dulu, peran inilah yang dilakukan Rukia agar Ichigo tidak merasa kesepian karena tidak memiliki seorang ibu.

Rukia maju perlahan, menggenggam tangan suaminya, mencium telapak tangan Ichigo yang sedikit kasar dan meletakkannya di pipinya.

"Maafkan aku, aku tahu aku salah. Aku janji akan mengatur lagi jadwalku. Kau mau memaafkanku?"

Ichigo yang sedari tadi menunduk diam melirik sejenak ke arah Rukia dengan tatapan khas anak kecil yang merajuk. Tak lama kemudian, suami orange-nya itu mengangguk pelan dan memeluk tubuh mungil Rukia.

Menyandarkan dahinya di pundak Rukia. sedangkan isterinya mengusap punggung lebar Ichigo untuk menenangkannya.

"Kau janji?" lirih Ichigo.

"Hmm, aku janji. Kau tidak marah lagi kan?"

"Aku tidak akan marah kalau hari ini kau pulang cepat. Tidak, bukan hari ini saja, besok, lusa, besoknya lagi, besok lusanya lagi, besoknya terus dan terus… kau harus pulang lebih dulu dari aku…"

"Baiklah, baiklah. Aku janji. Sekarang kau tidak akan marah lagi kan? Kalau begitu, aku harus pergi dulu… supaya aku bisa pulang cepat," bujuk Rukia seraya mengusap rambut orange Ichigo.

Ichigo menegakkan kepalanya dan menempelkan dahinya ke dahi isterinya.

"Kau harus pulang cepat…" bisik Ichigo lagi.

"Iya, iya. Aku akan pulang cepat…"

Yah beginilah cara Rukia menenangkan Ichigo. Kalau Ichigo yang marah, Rukia harus mengalah kalau ingin semuanya berjalan lancar. Dan dengan mengalah, Rukia sudah menaklukkan Ichigo untuk menurut padanya.

Bahkan untuk membuat suaminya percaya padanya, Rukia memeluk leher Ichigo dan mencium bibir suaminya dengan mesra. Seperti ciuman yang biasa mereka lakukan dulu. Menempelkan bibir, melumatnya sedikit rakus, hingga akhirnya mereka larut dalam pagutan-pagutan lembut yang begitu menenangkan.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Sesuai janjinya, Rukia pulang lebih cepat dari biasanya.

Hari ini Ichigo bekerja juga, mungkin dia belum sampai.

Sudah lama memang Rukia tak pernah di rumah sejak siang hari. Sedikit rindu juga dengan suasana seperti ini.

Karena sudah pulang lebih dulu, Rukia mulai menyiapkan makan malam untuk mereka berdua. Memasak makanan kesukaan Ichigo. Biasanya Ichigo suka apa saja tapi dia paling suka makanan yang pedas. Yah, ini adalah persiapan untuk permintaan maaf Rukia.

Kalau dia ingin rumah tangganya baik-baik saja.

"Kau memasak lagi?" tanya Ichigo ketika dia pulang ke rumah.

Ternyata, Rukia sudah berganti dengan pakaian rumah dan menyambut suaminya pulang. Persis seperti dulu mereka baru saja menikah. Bahkan Rukia mencium kening Ichigo setelah mengambil tas suaminya itu.

Setelah berganti pakaian, Ichigo kembali dikagetkan dengan masakan yang masih sangat hangat di atas meja.

"Bagaimana? Kau suka?" tanya Rukia saat memberikan mangkuk nasi untuk Ichigo.

"Sangat suka. Apa aku boleh menghabiskan semuanya?"

"Apa? Aku akan marah kalau tidak kau habiskan…"

Ichigo tersenyum lebar dan mulai menyantap semua masakannya. Membuat Rukia begitu bahagia setiap kali melihat Ichigo yang seperti ini.

Rukia berbaring ke samping, menegakkan kepalanya dengan menopang sebelah pipinya dengan telapak tangannya. Sebelah tangannya tengah mengusap kepala Ichigo yang sudah tertidur di sisinya itu.

Setelah makan malam, mereka bercengkerama satu sama lain di atas ranjang. Kemudian, Rukia mulai mengusap-usap rambut Ichigo sampai suaminya itu tertidur dengan pulas.

Yakin setelah Ichigo sangat pulas, Rukia membenarkan selimut Ichigo dan bergerak sangat perlahan untuk turun dari ranjang. Sekali lagi mulai memastikan keadaan suaminya itu. Ichigo masih tidur.

Kembali Rukia beranjak ke meja kerjanya dan menghabiskan sisa pekerjaan yang terpaksa dibawanya pulang karena sudah berjanji akan pulang cepat.

Rukia berusaha menyelesaikan pekerjaannya sebelum Ichigo terbangun dari tidurnya.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Beberapa hari ini, Rukia memang menepati janjinya untuk terus pulang cepat. Namun, bukannya Ichigo tidak menyadarinya. Isterinya itu selalu terbangun tengah malam setelah mereka berdua tidur lelap dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya kembali. Terkadang Rukia baru selesai dini hari menjelang subuh dan kembali tidur sebelum Ichigo bangun. Ichigo ingin menghentikan semua kegilaan Rukia ini. Tapi Rukia sudah berusaha untuk menuruti apa maunya Ichigo. Hanya saja…

Ini sudah tidak benar.

Seminggu kemudian, Rukia kembali bertingkah.

Rukia kembali pulang larut malam. Sekali dua kali, Ichigo berusaha memaafkannya. Tapi kali ini tidak bisa lagi. Rukia kembali mementingkan pekerjaannya dan kembali gila bekerja. Sekali lagi, dia tidak mau mendengar semua kata-kata Ichigo.

Bahkan pernah sekali, Rukia begitu marah saat Ichigo melarangnya pergi. Saat Rukia marah itu, semua hubungan dengan Ichigo diputuskan. Tidak menjawab telepon maupun pesan dan tidak pulang ke rumah selama dua hari. Sekarang hubungan mereka seperti di ujung tanduk. Baik Rukia maupun Ichigo sama-sama bersikap dingin dan tidak mau menyapa satu sama lain.

Puncaknya, malam ini Ichigo memergoki Rukia yang tiba-tiba diantar oleh pria berambut merah yang tidak dikenalnya.

Sejak memutuskan menikah, Rukia tak pernah terlibat hubungan serius dengan pria lain. Rukia tidak pernah berpikir untuk selingkuh dari Ichigo. Bahkan ketika mereka tengah bertengkar hebat seperti ini. Tapi ini…

"Siapa pria itu?" tanya Ichigo dingin ketika Rukia sudah masuk ke dalam rumah mereka.

Rukia membuka sepatu tingginya dan menggantinya dengan sandal rumah.

"Siapa dia, Rukia!" suara Ichigo mulai meninggi.

"Dia rekanku yang memberikan tumpangan karena ban mobilku pecah. Kau puas?"

"Kau puas? Apa maksudmu?!"

"Karena sepertinya kau menuduhku selingkuh? Bukan begitu?" kata Rukia tajam.

"Aku tidak menuduhmu, aku hanya bertanya. Kenapa anggapanmu seperti itu?!"

"Sudahlah Ichigo, aku lelah kalau kau ingin bertengkar sekarang," jawab Rukia.

"Siapa yang membuat dirimu lelah hah? Itu kan kau sendiri. Aku sudah menyuruhmu untuk diam di rumah saja. Tapi kau memang keras kepala dan selalu memikirkan dirimu sendiri. Kau sudah berubah, bahkan aku tidak mengenali siapa isteriku sekarang!"

Rukia membanting tas tangannya dengan kesal dan berbalik menatap Ichigo dengan tajam.

"Aku tidak pernah berubah! Kau yang berubah! Kenapa kau tidak pernah memikirkan aku sedikit pun?! Aku hanya ingin kau lebih mengerti aku saja! Aku tidak memintamu melakukan apapun untukku. Tapi mengerti aku saja! Apa itu sulit? Aku selalu berusaha sebaik mungkin untukmu, tapi kau tidak pernah berusaha untukku! Menurutmu, siapa yang berubah di sini?!" kali ini Rukia sudah tidak bisa menahan emosinya sendiri.

"Kapan aku tidak pernah berusaha sebaik mungkin untukmu hah?! Aku selalu berusaha mengerti dirimu. Aku selalu bersabar setiap kali kau lebih mencintai ponsel dan pekerjaanmu dibanding suamimu! Suami mana yang bisa sesabar aku Rukia?!" suara Ichigo kali ini berubah sangat tinggi. Membuat Rukia terkejut karena ini pertama kalinya suara Ichigo setinggi ini bicara padanya. Pertama kali sejak mereka menjalin hubungan selama 14 tahun.

"Lalu kau ingin aku bagaimana? Bukankah kau dulu yang menyetujui kalau aku boleh menerima pekerjaan ini? Bukankah saat aku menerima pekerjaan ini aku meminta ijin darimu dan kau mengijinkannya? Kenapa sekarang kau tidak suka dengan pekerjaanku?!"

"Itu karena kau mulai tidak waras! Kau sudah gila bekerja dan tidak mempedulikan sekelilingmu selain pekerjaanmu! Kau bahkan tidak peduli kalau kau punya suami dan keluarga! Wanita macam apa itu?! Aku hanya ingin perhatian darimu. Apa itu sulit?"

"Aku selalu memberikan semua perhatianku padamu! Hatiku, cintaku, semuanya untukmu Ichigo! Aku hanya sibuk bekerja, bukan berarti aku tidak lagi mencintaimu atau memperhatikanmu atau menyayangimu. Kau tetap nomor satu di hidupku. Aku tidak selamanya sibuk seperti ini."

"Tidak selamanya kau bilang? Lalu kau mau merencanakan berapa lama? 10 tahun? 20 tahun? Atau saat kau memilih pensiun nanti? Kapan kau akan berhenti seperti ini? Aku membutuhkanmu! Bukan pekerjaanmu. Tidak bisakah kau mengerti itu?!"

"Lalu kau mau aku bagaimana?! Aku ini bukan Ibumu yang harus menemanimu 24 jam!" pekik Rukia akhirnya.

Namun kemudian, Rukia sadar dengan kata-katanya dan tertegun. Apalagi menyadari ekspresi Ichigo yang berubah begitu… kaget padanya. Nampaknya Rukia sudah keterlaluan memang. Tapi sampai kapan mereka akan seperti ini selamanya? Rukia sudah tidak tahan.

"Kalau kau sudah tidak tahan denganku, kau bisa urus surat cerai kita!"

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Rukia kemudian mengambil tasnya dengan kesal dan segera keluar dari rumah itu. begitu tiba di pintu depan, Rukia berhenti sejenak. Bibirnya gemetar sedari tadi. Air matanya tumpah juga. Dia sungguh tak mau mengatakan hal itu. Tapi apalagi yang bisa dilakukannya kalau rumah tangganya memang sudah tidak bisa… kembali seperti dulu.

Frekuensi pertengkaran mereka semakin hari semakin bertambah. Ichigo sekarang sudah terlalu banyak menuntut dirinya.

Rukia tak tahan seperti itu terus. Ichigo juga tak mau menyadari sikapnya yang terlalu berlebihan itu. bahkan, ketika Rukia sudah sampai keluar dari rumah mereka, Ichigo juga tak kunjung menyusulnya.

"Kau memang bodoh, Ichigo!" gumam Rukia setelah akhirnya dia memutuskan pergi dari rumahnya.

Rumah yang selama ini… menjadi mimpi hidupnya.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Ichigo masih tertegun. Rasanya kata-kata Rukia masih terngiang di dalam kepalanya.

Rukia memang bukan ibunya. Tapi melihat Rukia, Ichigo bisa melihat ibunya. Dengan adanya Rukia, Ichigo merasa ibunya berada di sisinya. Tapi… apa yang bisa Ichigo lakukan sekarang?

Rumah tangganya kacau, hidupnya tak tentu lagi.

Semua hanya karena pertengkaran yang sering mereka lakukan.

Tak ada yang mau mengalah. Tak ada yang mau mengerti. Tak ada yang mau menerima.

Sudah seminggu tak ada jawaban dari Rukia.

Ichigo juga tidak berusaha menghubunginya. Namun yang jelas, kemarin Ichigo sudah mendapatkan keterangan dari pengadilan kalau ada gugatan cerai dari Rukia. rupanya Rukia serius ingin cerai darinya. Ichigo juga tak melakukan apapun. Tidak juga menahannya. Dia ingin tahu sebatas mana Rukia mampu melakukannya. Akankah dia bahagia bisa berpisah darinya?

Mereka menjalani beberapa kali sidang perceraian dengan tenang. Namun tak satu pun dari mereka mau saling bicara. Semua sudah dipikirkan baik-baik. Sudah dipertimbangkan. Namun tak ada satu pun jalan keluar untuk mereka. Mungkin perpisahan memang jalan terbaik untuk mereka. Jika dengan berpisah mereka bisa memikirkan satu sama lain kembali, kenapa tidak?

Hingga akhirnya mereka resmi bercerai, tak ada satu patah kata pun terucap dari sang mantan isteri. Mereka tetap diam bahkan tak saling memandang.

Kini Ichigo resmi menjadi seorang duda.

Kehidupan selanjutnya setelah perceraian memang mudah. Ichigo hanya perlu menjalani hidup sama seperti ketika Rukia gila dengan pekerjaannya. Sama seperti itu.

"_Hm, kau janji tidak akan selingkuh dariku kan?"_

"_Mana mungkin aku selingkuh, kau wanita yang sempurna untukku. Kecuali… bentuk tubuhmu yang kurang seksi itu…"_

"_Apa? Aku tidak seksi? Lalu kau suka gadis yang seksi?"_

"_Makanya aku suka padamu, aku tidak suka gadis yang seksi…"_

Ichigo hanya menatap miris pada sebuah foto yang masih terpajang di dalam dompet miliknya. Fotonya bersama Rukia ketika mereka melakukan kencan pertama dalam hidup mereka. Foto yang terlihat kekanakan namun begitu bahagia.

Apakah mereka bisa kembali seperti ini lagi? Apakah ada kesempatan itu meski mustahil?

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Kabar mengenai perceraian Rukia memang tidak disebarluaskan. Rukia juga tak banyak bicara dengan teman sekantornya kalau dirinya sudah menjadi janda. Hanya kerabat dan teman dekat saja yang tahu. Itu pun masih dipinta Rukia untuk tidak mengatakannya pada siapapun.

Entahlah, apakah Rukia menyesal sudah melakukannya, atau dia senang sudah melakukannya.

Rukia hanya ingin tahu sebatas mana mantan suaminya itu mampu mempertahankannya. Ternyata, baik dirinya maupun Ichigo tak ada yang mau mempertahankannya. Jadi untuk apa mempertahankan apa yang sudah tak bisa dipertahankan lagi?

Terlalu banyak perbedaan bisa membuat mereka bahagia. Ternyata selama ini Rukia sudah salah. Terlalu banyak perbedaan memang tak akan pernah membuat siapapun bisa bersama selamanya.

Happy ending? Happly ever after?

Mungkin itu memang dongeng saja. Tak ada satu pun bukti dongeng itu nyata. Tak satu pun dari kisah fiksi itu cocok dengan kehidupan nyata. Hidup realistis memang membawa pelajaran sendiri untuk Rukia.

Bahwa di dunia ini, mendapatkan kisah cinta sempurna bak dongeng hanyalah lelucon.

"_Kau tidak akan meninggalkanku kan?"_

"_Kenapa? Kau takut ada pria yang lebih tampan darimu, sampai aku meninggalkanmu?"_

"_Tentu saja tidak. Mana ada pria yang lebih tampan dariku. Aku hanya tidak mau kau meninggalkanku apapun yang terjadi. Kukira… aku tidak mau ditinggalkan lagi."_

"_Tidak akan ada yang meninggalkanmu lagi. Aku janji…"_

Rukia menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat dengan tangannya.

Siapapun tidak ada yang ingin ditinggalkan. Tidak ada yang mau ditinggalkan begitu saja. Tapi apa yang Rukia lakukan? Apa yang dia lakukan memang… keterlaluan.

Rukia hanya berharap… mereka bisa kembali seperti dulu.

Kembali di saat mereka… pertama kali bertemu.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Sudah satu bulan sejak perceraian itu.

Tidak ada satu pun kabar yang datang kepada Ichigo. Ichigo juga tak mengabarkan apapun. Semua berlalu begitu saja seperti angin. Seolah-olah tak ada yang pernah terjadi di dunia ini.

Dirinya juga ikut hancur. Benar-benar hancur karena satu-satunya wanita yang dicintainya meninggalkan dirinya. Tak ayal hidupnya berubah bak kapal pecah.

Namun rasa sepi tak bisa menutupi semuanya.

Ichigo kesepian. Jelas.

Tapi dia tak tahu cara apa yang harus dia lakukan untuk mengurangi rasa sepi ini. Semuanya berlalu begitu saja tanpa bisa dicegahnya. Dia ingin…

Tak ada satu pun dari mereka yang mau saling mengabari. Entahlah, Ichigo juga bingung dengan perasaannya. Mereka sudah jelas berpisah. Tapi hatinya menolak merasakan itu. dia ingin bertemu kembali dengan kekasih hatinya. Masih bolehkah Ichigo memanggil Rukia demikian? Masih bolehkah Ichigo menganggap Rukia demikian?

"Kalau cinta padanya, sekarang masih belum terlambat loh mengejarnya," celetuk sahabat karibnya. Renji. Kabar mengenai perceraian keduanya memang sudah didengarnya. Selama ini pun Renji adalah sasaran tempatnya menumpahkan keluh kesahnya.

"Aku ragu. Karena Rukia dulu yang mengajukan perceraian, kau pikir dia masih berharap bisa kembali seperti dulu?" kata Ichigo putus asa.

"Hei, wanita itu hatinya selembut kapas tahu. Mana mungkin dia tidak luluh kalau kau sudah bersungguh-sungguh berlutut di depannya. Lagipula, kalau dia memang ingin putus darimu dan tidak mencintaimu lagi, pasti dia sudah terlibat asmara dengan pria lain kan?"

Ichigo terdiam mendengar kata-kata Renji. Meski pun itu benar, tapi entah kenapa Ichigo takut sekarang.

"Pergilah. Kalau kau ingin menyelesaikan semuanya. Jangan jadi beban di hati. Kasihan kalau hatimu terus kau sakiti begitu. Aku juga tidak mau melihatmu seperti anak SMA yang baru putus cinta," sindir Renji.

Apa yang kau rasa Ichigo?

Ya, tanpa Rukia semua dunia terasa hampa. Ini bukan bualan kosong. Rukia adalah dunianya. Rukia adalah seluruh dunia yang dimilikinya. Apa jadinya jika kau kehilangan seluruh duniamu? Apakah kau masih ingin hidup di dunia yang sama?

Rukia cahayanya, apa jadinya hidup tanpa cahaya. Apa jadinya jika cahaya itu menghilang dari hidupmu. Semua tidak akan pernah berjalan lancar kan?

Ichigo tersenyum sekilas lalu mulai beranjak pergi. Renji yang menyadari kepergian sahabatnya itu hanya terkekeh geli saja. Sudah sebesar itu masa mesti diyakinkan dulu. Seperti anak SMA yang galau karena diputuskan oleh pacar saja.

Ichigo langsung menuju kantor dimana Rukia bekerja. tapi sayang menurut resepsionis di sana, Rukia pergi makan siang dengan beberapa rekannya.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Ichigo kembali melesat. Satu-satunya tempat makan siang yang Ichigo tahu disukai Rukia hanya satu. Tapi, jika itu pun instingnya tidak salah.

Karena bagaimana pun, apapun yang melekat mengenai kekasih jiwanya masih terus hidup dalam hatinya.

Begitu tiba di restoran yang diketahui oleh Ichigo, kakinya langsung melangkah lebar memasuki restoran itu. karena ramai, jadi agak sulit mencarinya. Tapi Ichigo terus berusaha sampai…

Cokelat madunya beradu dengan ungu kelabu yang duduk tak jauh darinya. Seolah kontak batin, Ichigo tersenyum saat wanita mungil itu tertegun memandanginya.

"Aku menemukanmu."

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Sudahlah, perceraian toh hal biasa kan? Dua atau tiga bulan lagi kau akan baik-baik saja," celoteh Rangiku.

Rekan kerjanya satu ini juga sudah bercerai dari suaminya tahun lalu. Bukan karena bertengkar, tapi karena meninggal dunia. Memang situasinya berbeda, tapi rasa kehilangan karena ditinggalkan tetap saja sama.

Hidup Rukia tak lagi utuh. Karena sudah berpisah, Rukia memilih tinggal di apartemen kecil daripada harus merepotkan kakak semata wayangnya. Namun, suasana apartemen itu begitu dingin. Masakan apapun yang dihidangkan Rukia selalu terasa hambar. Kadang Rukia menolak makan seharian karena tidak tahu harus memasak apa untuk dirinya. Dulu, selalu Ichigo yang meminta dibuatkan ini itu. dan perasaan itu… begitu menyenangkan. Melihat orang yang kau cintai menghabiskan masakan yang kau buatkan dengan wajah sumringah. Benar-benar tak bisa…

"Dua atau tiga bulan… itu lama, Rangiku-san," kata Rukia miris seraya mengaduk-aduk pastanya.

Sekarang entah kenapa kakinya melangkah sendiri masuk ke restoran dimana mereka kencan pertama kali. Rukia memang selalu ke sini setiap makan siang. Dulu juga, Ichigo hampir setiap hari mengajaknya makan di sini. tempat dan makanannya tidak pernah membosankan. Setidaknya itu menurut Rukia.

"Memang, tapi itulah namanya proses. Kalau kau tidak sanggup berpisah, ya jangan cerai. Kan gampang. Kalau kau sudah memutuskan untuk bercerai, kau harus sanggup."

Rukia memang mengeluhkan kalau belakangan ini dia benar-benar kesepian. Banyak memang laki-laki yang mencoba mendekatinya. Tapi karena status Rukia dulu adalah isteri orang, banyak juga yang mundur. Dan sekarang, hal tersebut masih berlaku. Namun, tak seorang pun yang sanggup membuatnya menghilangkan pikiran soal mantan suaminya. Mantan… suami.

"Aku juga tidak tahu apa yang kulakukan dulu. Tapi dia juga tidak berusaha untukku. Makanya aku kesal. Dan aku…"

"Laki-laki memang begitu. Maunya kita duluan. Tapi apa kau tahu? Laki-laki itu tidak pernah bisa memahami wanita. Makanya mereka perlu diberikan petunjuk supaya mereka tahu apa yang kita inginkan. Kau tahu kan kalau laki-laki itu pikirannya sederhana. Jadi, kalau kita berkata kita ingin cerai, mereka akan langsung menurutinya tanpa berpikir. Bagi mereka, melakukan hal bodoh seperti membujuk itu sama dengan gengsi."

Rukia bertambah tak bernafsu makan. Alhasil pastanya sudah kocar-kacir tanpa bentuk lagi.

Setelah menghela nafas panjang, Rukia memandang ke luar jendela restoran ini. Kalau memang Rukia sudah melupakan Ichigo, harusnya dia juga melupakan restoran ini.

Rangiku terus memakan sisa makan siangnya. Namun Rukia tidak begitu. Karenanya Rukia hanya memandang seisi restoran tanpa minat sampai…

Ungu kelabunya beradu pandang dengan cokelat madu itu.

Jantungnya berdetak begitu keras sampai membuatnya kesulitan bernafas. Ini… bagaimana bisa dia… tahu Rukia di sini?

"Hei, ada apa denganmu? Kau melihat hantu?" tanya Rangiku yang menyadari ekspresi wajah Rukia yang aneh.

"Boleh… memberikan waktu untukku bicara?"

Mata Rukia tak pernah lepas memandangi sosok tinggi berambut orange itu. Dari mata mereka bertemu hingga akhirnya sosok itu tepat berdiri di depan matanya.

"Siapa―ah, rupanya kau. Mau bicara? Silahkan, aku sudah selesai. Ah ya, Rukia. aku tunggu di kantor saja. Tapi kalau kau memutuskan tidak kembali, hubungi aku ya. Sampai nanti," ujar Rangiku setelah menyelesaikan makannya lalu mengangkat tas dan pergi dari dua orang itu.

Tanpa banyak bertanya, Ichigo segera mengambil kursi tepat di depan Rukia dan duduk berhadapan. Seakan menyadari kalau Ichigo juga memperhatikannya dengan tatapan yang sulit dimengerti, Rukia menundukkan kepalanya dan mulai bersikap aneh.

"Mau apa kau di sini? Bukankah aku tidak menuntut apapun darimu. Jangan mencariku lagi," kata Rukia dingin.

"Yah, ada yang ingin kutuntut darimu."

Ungu kelabunya mendadak terbelalak mendengar kata-kata Ichigo. Apa yang ingin dituntutnya? Bukankah mereka sudah membicarakannya saat perceraian dulu?

"Apa? Kenapa tidak kau katakan saat perceraian kita dulu? Sekarang kita tidak ada hubungan apapun lagi."

"Tidak. Kita masih punya hubungan. Aku baru menuntutnya sekarang karena… aku baru menyadarinya."

"Kalau begitu katakan, aku tidak punya banyak waktu. Kalau bisa kuberikan, akan kuberikan sekarang juga."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan langsung saja."

Ichigo menarik nafas panjang, memantapkan hatinya memandang penuh percaya diri pada Rukia.

"Aku meminta hatimu."

Sekali lagi Rukia terbelalak tak percaya. Apa katanya?

"Apa? Kau bercanda?"

"Bukankah kita ada perjanjian pra nikah? Kau sudah berjanji akan memberikan hatimu padaku apapun yang terjadi. Bahkan aku bisa menuntutmu dengan hukum kalau kau menolak memberikannya."

"Ichigo, kau jangan gila. Bagaimana aku―"

"Karena aku yakin kau masih mencintaiku. Sama seperti aku. Kita berdua sama Rukia. Kau jangan memungkiri hal itu. Kau tidak bisa hidup tanpaku, sama seperti aku… tidak bisa hidup tanpamu."

"Kalau kau berkata seperti itu, kenapa kau setuju cerai dariku?"

"Untuk membuatmu menyadari kalau kau tidak bisa hidup tanpaku. Aku nyaris putus asa untuk meyakinkanmu. Kalau dengan bercerai kau bisa lebih mencintaiku, aku tidak menyesal melakukannya."

Bibir Rukia gemetar. Orang ini sudah gila. Dia memang sudah gila.

"Kau pikir itu akan merubah keputusanku? Jangan bermimpi!"

Rukia segera mengambil tas tangannya dan berjalan ingin keluar dari restoran itu.

"Aku hanya mencintaimu! Aku hanya mencintai Kurosaki Rukia!" pekik Ichigo.

Sekali lagi jantung Rukia berdebar begitu kuat. Rukia tetap berdiri membelakangi Ichigo yang mungkin hanya berjarak satu meter darinya.

Air mata Rukia akhirnya turun juga. Rasa hampa itu perlahan-lahan mulai terisi lagi. Melihat wajahnya, sudah mengisi kekosongan hatinya sebanyak 20%. Mendengarnya berkata 'aku mencintaimu' itu sudah bertambah menjadi 50%. Dan memanggilnya Kurosaki Rukia, kembali bertambah sebanyak 70%.

Dan―

Tubuh Rukia seakan melayang begitu saya saat lengannya ditarik lumayan kuat hingga tubuh mungilnya berputar 180 derajat. Mengurung tubuh mungilnya ke dalam pelukan kokoh itu. Mengangkat dagunya sedemikian tinggi hingga membuat lehernya nyaris patah. Dan… mencium bibirnya begitu… kuat hingga rasanya bibirnya bisa pecah.

Ichigo terus mendekap pinggang Rukia sedekat mungkin ke sisinya. Hingga rasanya tak ada ruang untuknya bisa bernafas lagi. Ciuman ini semakin dalam dan begitu dalam.

Rukia menggelengkan kepalanya berusaha menjauh dari pria gila yang masih mendekapnya ini.

"Sudah cukup! Aku tidak bisa bernapas!" pekik Rukia kesal.

"Aku juga tidak bisa bernapas! Aku juga tidak bisa bernapas karenamu yang pergi meninggalkanku!" balas Ichigo.

Sekali lagi Rukia tertegun mendengar kesungguhan dari mantan suaminya ini. Perasaan bersalah karena meninggalkan pria kesepian ini… membuatnya juga merasakan apa yang selama ini membuat Ichigo begitu kesepian.

"Jangan menolakku lagi, dan jangan meninggalkanku lagi. Kalau kau ingin lakukan itu, serahkan hatimu padaku!"

Ini pertama kalinya Rukia menangis mendengar pernyataan Ichigo. Karenanya, ketika pria tampan ini kembali merengkuh bibirnya, Rukia tidak menolaknya dan mengalungkan lengannya di sekitar leher Ichigo. Kali ini, tidak Ichigo saja yang berusaha mendekap Rukia, kini Rukia juga berusaha mendekap miliknya. Pria miliknya…

Ciuman demi ciuman penuh hasrat itu mereka lontarkan tanpa memandang sekeliling lagi. Kaki Rukia yang memang mengenakan high heels jadi bertambah berjinjit demi merasakan keintiman yang lebih dekat dengan mantan suaminya. Rasa hangat, rasa damai, rasa tenang, semua perasaan yang tertinggal dulu kembali padanya.

Melebur jadi satu dalam ciuman tanpa ujung ini. Bibir mereka masih begitu gesit menempel seolah tak ingin lepas lagi. Sambil menutup mata merasakan betapa intimnya kebersamaan ini mereka kembali menyelami perasaan yang sempat tertinggal sebulan lamanya. Bahkan keinginan untuk menghirup udara sudah mereka lupakan.

Kini, rasa kosong itu sudah terisi penuh menjadi 100% karena ciuman sang kekasih hati.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Rukia kini memandang ragu pada Ichigo. Sejak ciuman mereka untuk pertama kalinya sejak mereka memutuskan bercerai itu, Ichigo tak kunjung melepaskan tangannya. Ichigo terus menggenggamnya dan sesekali menciumi telapak atau punggung tangannya. Bahkan di saat menyetir, Ichigo tidak melepaskannya. Rukia tahu itu berbahaya, makanya dia tidak ingin melakukan hal konyol. Tapi dasar memang Ichigo keras kepala, tetap saja dia tidak mendengarkan Rukia dan berusaha dengan satu tangan untuk mengemudi.

Rukia bahkan tidak yakin bagaimana mereka bisa tiba di rumah… rumah lama mereka dengan selamat.

Ichigo terus menggenggam tangan Rukia sampai mereka tiba di ruang tamu.

Keadaan rumah ini sungguh kacau. Barang berantakan, berserakan dimana-mana. Bahkan beberapa botol minuman keras―

"Kau minum? Kau tidak bisa minum Ichigo!" bentak Rukia dengan suara rendah.

Ichigo tak bisa minum banyak. Biasanya kalau Ichigo minum lebih dari setengah botol, pasti kepalanya pusing sekali dan muntah hebat. Rukia mengetahui itu saat mereka menikah dan terpaksa harus menemani tamu undangan pernikahan mereka untuk minum banyak. Saat itu sungguh…

"Ya…" lirih Ichigo.

"Kenapa?! Kenapa kau begitu bodoh?!"

"Karena kau… apalagi…" bisik Ichigo.

"Sebaiknya kau istirahat, aku akan membereskan hal ini," ujar Rukia.

Kini wanita mungil itu melepaskan tangannya yang terus digenggam Ichigo dan menaruh tas tangannya di sofa yang sudah kusam itu. Melepas blazer putihnya hingga meninggalkan kemeja hitam saja.

Baru saja Rukia akan mengambil botol minuman keras yang sudah kosong itu, sekali lagi tangannya ditarik lumayan kuat hingga tubuh mungilnya terhuyung.

Saat Rukia akan berteriak karena mengira dirinya bisa terguling ke lantai, ternyata tubuhnya sekali lagi sudah berada dalam pelukan sang mantan suami. Ichigo lagi-lagi menciumnya dengan begitu buas seolah tak puas dengan kejadian di restoran tadi. Wajah Rukia memerah dengan drastis karena ciuman Ichigo yang begitu hasrat itu. Tangan besar itu tak hanya tinggal diam. Seakan terburu seperti dikejar sesuatu, Ichigo mulai melucuti satu persatu kancing kemeja hitam Rukia saat dirinya masih berpuas ria dengan bibir mungil milik wanitanya.

"Hentikan! Hei!" kata Rukia. Dia berusaha menghentikan Ichigo yang sepertinya sedang hilang akal. Tapi itu tidak berhasil. Ichigo terlalu buas hingga berhasil melepaskan dengan paksa kemeja Rukia. kini sang wanita hanya berbalut bra hitamnya.

Rukia mendorong tubuh Ichigo kuat hingga dirinya terdorong menjauh dari Ichigo. Rukia berusaha menutupi tubuhnya sebisa mungkin.

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan?" lirih Rukia seraya menundukkan kepala. Dadanya berdebar. Terasa panas meski dia hanya memakai bra saja. Tubuhnya gemetar juga. Sudah lama mereka tidak…

"Aku menginginkanmu… tolong Rukia…" bujuk Ichigo dengan suara yang begitu parau. Sejak kapan suara Ichigo berubah seperti itu?

"Kita… kita bukan suami isteri lagi… aku tidak bisa…"

"Tidak, kau masih isteriku. Kau masih wanita yang kucintai… masih…"

"Ichigo…"

"Kau pasti tahu rasa kesepian ini kan? Rasa hampa yang tak bisa diisi dengan apapun? Kemarilah… kemarilah…"

Bagai dihipnotis, Rukia menurut saja saat sekali lagi kedua lengan Ichigo merengkuh tubuhnya. Rukia menahan tangannya di dada Ichigo saat pria itu berusaha menciumnya lagi. Rukia memejam nikmat saat bibir tipis mantan suaminya sudah bersarang di lehernya.

Tangan kekar Ichigo juga berusaha meraba-raba kaitan yang berada di belakang punggung Rukia. Sentuhan ini… sudah begitu lama…

Rukia tak bisa bernafas, desahan terus bertambah tinggi saat Ichigo sudah menundukkan kepalanya dan mengangkat pinggangnya. Kakinya otomatis melipat ke pinggang Ichigo dan tangannya melingkar di leher pria berambut orange itu.

Rukia meletakkan kepalanya di sudut leher Ichigo saat merasa dirinya dibawa begitu mudah. Rasanya tubuhnya melayang begitu tinggi sampai-sampai kakinya tak sanggup menapak lagi.

Ketika menyadari dirinya sudah terhempas ke atas kasur empuk yang selama ini milik mereka berdua sebelum keduanya memutuskan berpisah, Rukia terbelalak karena kini tubuhnya sudah… polos. Tanpa pakaian.

Di hadapannya sang mantan suami mengagumi lekuk tubuh mungilnya tanpa berkedip. Terasa aura membakar yang begitu bernafsu berkilat di bola cokelat madu itu. tangannya berebut melepas satu persatu pakaiannya ingin menyamakan situasinya dengan sang wanita yang sudah pasrah terlentang di atas tempat tidur itu.

"Rukia…"

Rukia memejamkan matanya seerat mungkin ketika payudaranya diremas sedemikian. Tidak lembut, tapi tidak juga kasar. Ichigo masih sibuk mencari-cari sesuatu di lehernya hingga rasa perih itu datang juga. Rukia yakin seisi lehernya sudah memerah sekarang.

Untuk menahan dirinya sendiri, kedua tangan Rukia mencengkeram besi di kepala ranjang mereka. Lengkingan penuh kenikmatan itu membuat Rukia begitu sulit menahan gairahnya sendiri. Tangannya sampai memutih karena mencengkeram besi itu terlalu kuat.

Bagaimana tidak kalau sensasi demi sensasi membakar ini terus menerus menerjang tubuhnya. Entah kenapa Ichigo berubah begini agresif. Padahal Rukia tahu benar kalau pria tampan ini adalah pria yang lembut dan begitu hati-hati saat melakukan hal ini.

Tapi kali ini, selain mengobrak abrik milik Rukia yang begitu berharga dengan lidah dan bibirnya yang begitu rakus, tangannya juga meremas sekaligus memijat payudara mungil milik Rukia. tentu saja Rukia terus menggeliat tiada henti demi menahan gelora aneh ini.

Desahan yang kini melebur dalam erangan membuatnya melengking begitu tinggi sampai-sampai dirinya sendiri tidak kuat menahannya.

Klimaks demi klimaks sampai padanya tanpa membuat Ichigo puas sedikit pun. Pria itu terus mencari-cari titik ternikmat untuk dirinya. Bahkan di saat Rukia sudah begini kelelahan, pria berambut orange itu tidak kunjung menyelesaikan kisah akhir mereka.

"Ichigo… sudah cukup… tolong…" rintih Rukia ketika menyadari sudah dua jam berlalu hanya demi memuaskan Ichigo yang terus mengeksplore tubuh Rukia.

Kali ini Ichigo membuka lebar-lebar paha Rukia, menaikkanya ke pinggang Ichigo lalu menindih Rukia yang sudah terkapar tak berdaya itu. napas Rukia yang terengah begitu hebat itu ditutup Ichigo dengan ciuman yang begitu panas. Lidahnya mengajak sang wanita menari seerotis mungkin. Bahkan saking lelahnya, Rukia membiarkan lidahnya dihisap sedemikian kuat hingga rasanya seisi mulutnya sudah begitu kering.

"Argh!" Rukia terkejut saat tiba-tiba Ichigo menghujamkan dirinya begitu kuat.

Ini seperti malam pertama mereka.

Benar. Sudah berapa lama mereka melewatkan hal ini? Berapa lama hingga Rukia merasa dindingnya begitu sempit hingga kesulitan menampung tamu yang mendadak masuk ke kediamannya begitu paksa?

Setelah beberapa kali sentakan, Ichigo menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Rukia sekaligus mengulum puncak kemerahan itu. Ichigo masih di dalam sana tanpa berniat melepaskan diri membuat Rukia begitu risih.

Hingga akhirnya, karena saking lelahnya, Rukia memutuskan untuk memejamkan mata sejenak sambil menikmati tingkah Ichigo yang kembali membuatnya menjadi wanita paling bahagia di dunia ini.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Sudah bangun?"

Rukia kaget saat merasa dirinya kembali dipeluk begitu intim. Bahkan saat menyadari itu, kepalanya berbantalkan lengan kokoh sang pria yang memeluknya begitu intim. Dan dengan senyum terindah milik Kurosaki Ichigo. Senyum yang tak pernah dilihat Rukia semenjak hubungan mereka tidak seharmonis dulu.

"Sekarang…" kini Rukia persis seperti orang bingung yang sepertinya baru kembali dari dunia lain.

"Tadi kita melakukannya sebanyak tiga jam, lalu kau tertidur selama empat jam, sekarang… ah sudah tengah malam."

"Tengah malam? Aku tidur… selama itu?"

"Hm… dan kulihat sangat nyenyak. Sudah lama tidak melihatmu senyenyak itu, sayang…"

Ichigo mengelus rambut hitam Rukia. Bodohnya, Rukia baru menyadari mereka hanya menutupi diri dengan selembar selimut saja.

"Bajuku…"

"Kenapa… hari ini begitu panas tahu, kau masih ingin pakai baju? Sebaiknya begini saja…"

"Bisa masuk angin. Bajuku―"

Rukia menjerit sekilas saat merasakan dirinya kembali ditarik. Kali ini Rukia berhasil jatuh tepat di atas dada bidang Ichigo yang tak tertutup apapun. Dadanya yang berotot dan telanjang…

"Kau mau kemana lagi? Aku tidak mau kau pergi lagi. Aku… ingin membatalkan perceraian kita…"

"Memangnya itu bisa? Sudahlah―"

"Kau tidak merasakan detak jantungku? Jantungku hanya berdetak untukmu Rukia…"

"Kalau jantungmu tidak berdetak, berarti kau sudah mati dan bertemu Shinigami!"

Ichigo diam sembari memandang wajah Rukia yang masih terlihat lelah itu. Menyusuri pelipisnya dengan ujung jarinya.

"Aku mencintaimu… kau?"

"Setelah hal konyol yang kita lakukan tadi… kau masih bertanya soal itu?"

"Jadi kau mencintaiku?"

Rukia mencium bibir Ichigo sekilas.

Memang sulit. Rukia sudah tidak mau hidup begitu lagi. Hidup seperti zombie. Tubuh dan raganya bisa saja hidup seperti biasa, tapi tidak dengan jiwanya. Sebagian jiwanya menolak untuk hidup seperti ini.

Melihat gelagat Ichigo yang tidak beres, Rukia menahan bibir Ichigo dengan telapak tangannya.

"Berhenti. Aku tidak mau kau rayu lagi. Sudah cukup untuk hari ini…" bujuk Rukia.

"Jadi kita bisa melakukannya besok lagi kan?"

"Apa?"

"Ayolah… sekali lagi…"

"KAA-CHAN! TOU-CHAN! Apa kalian sudah bangun? Aku ingin tidur dengan kalian!"

Rukia terbelalak bukan main saat mendengar suara gadis kecil yang masih berusia empat tahun itu.

"Hei! Bukannya Akari pulang minggu depan! Kenapa dia ada di sini?!" bentak Rukia dengan nada rendah.

"Bukan aku! Oyaji yang membawanya ke sini karena dia bilang rindu kita. Ahh! Kau tidak tahu Oyaji merecokiku saat kau masih tidur tadi!"

"Apa? Jadi kau… kau bilang pada Tou-san kalau kita…"

"Dia melihatku hanya mengenakan kimono tidur!" bela Ichigo.

"Kau memang dasar pria tidak tahu malu! Kenapa kau harus berpenampilan begitu menerima ayahmu!"

"Karena kupikir kau mau melakukannya lagi denganku!"

"Apa? Hei! Asal kau tahu, inilah sebenarnya kenapa aku ingin bercerai darimu! Kau terlalu bodoh membaca situasi! Sekarang aku tidak membawa pakaianku! Bagaimana Akari melihat kita?!"

"Akari tidak akan berkata apa-apa! Dia pasti senang kalau kita punya adik untuknya!"

"Apa? Kau―"

"HIKSSS KAA-CHAN, TOU-CHAN… BUKA PINTUNYA…"

Kurosaki Akari, putri pertama dari pasangan Kurosaki Ichigo dan Kurosaki Rukia yang kini menginjak tahun keempatnya.

Sebelumnya, Akari kecil menjalani liburan musim panasnya selama tiga bulan dengan sang kakek yaitu ayah dari Ichigo, Kurosaki Isshin. Seharusnya liburan sang putri pertama akan selesai minggu depan.

Entah kenapa sepertinya sekarang dipercepat.

.

.

FIN, 14th Mei 2013

.

.

Ahh hola minna eheheheh

Ini fic rikues dari Searaki Icchy, ya kayaknya jadi balesan yang kemarin hihihiih.

Hmm, saya udah lama gak bisa bikin lemon lagi. Jadi maaf kalo aneh banget yaa. Itu pun saya sampe bingung sendiri merangkai kata-katanya. Soalnya kan kebanyakan udah bikin rate T *tobatgakjadi*

Gimana Icchy? Hancurkah?

Maaf ya kalo rikuesannya gak sesuai dengan khayalan kamu. Karena saya bikin dengan cara saya sih… semoga aja kamu masih mau baca hikssss….

Hm, yah kayaknya jadi keranjingan bikin oneshoot sejak webe melanda…

Eh ya, apa minna tahu? Review adalah tanda kasih sayang senpai pada saya. Jadi saya sangat bersyukur karena masih ada review buat saya yang artinya masih ada yang sayang sama saya meski saya suka ngilang dan updatenya lama…

Saya akan terus berusaha tetep nulis kapan pun itu hehehehe…

Ok deh, boleh kasih komentar sama oneshoot yang err… kayaknya ancur sih ehehhe…

Sayonara.


End file.
